Best Friend
by phoenix8181
Summary: Colt’s senior prom is approaching and he is without a date. Not that there is no girls around but no girl who would make his senior prom an unforgettable one. That is what he thought so until his best friend Jas came into the picture. Will Colt goes to th
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the 3 Ninjas. I am writing this story as a fanfic. I do however own the below story and my own character. **

**My Best Friend **

In less than two weeks time will be my senior prom day. Until now I have not gotten a date yet and I am feeling frustrated. I just turned down the third invitation. The first was from Catherine, the most popular girl in my school and a leggy hottie who looks like a model right from the fashion magazine covers. She is gorgeous and all guys in the entire school would just die to get a date with her. Rocky, my 'perfect' brother who is now in college had called me 'crazy' over the phone for turning down such offers. The second invitation was from Ashley, the captain of the cheerleader team. She has wavy blonde hair and a figure that every girl envies. And the third and last invitation was from Suzie, a pretty brunette girl who is my partner in one of my science project back in ninth grade. Do not get me wrong. I am not proud or think too highly of myself to turn down all those invitation. Those three beautiful girls are fine and would make a great prom partner but I don't want to bring them just for the sake of going to the prom to show them off. It is just that I want my senior prom to be special and memorable. I want someone who is special; share my dreams and whom I feel comfortable with. So far, none of those girls have those qualities I was looking for. I must have looked pathetic cause when Jas, my best friend ever since I could remember sat down at my table in the cafeteria; she threw me an odd look.

"Are you okay, Colt?" she said while at the same time un-wrapping her chicken sandwiches. "It looks like the entire world is against you", she continues.

"Nah….. I was just thinking about some stuff", I said while taking a sip at my orange juice, avoiding her eyes.

"Hm… you must be thinking about your senior prom, am I right? I just heard that you have turned down THREE invitations from three gorgeous girls. You must be hit in the head too many times, Colt. What's wrong with Catherine, Ashley and Suzie? Or should I say, what's wrong with you?"

"Well…… I just wanted this prom to be special. You know, one that when I looked back, will be full of memories and have no regrets and…..

'Someone who can share that great moment with", Jas finishes my sentence. "I know what you mean. You don't want to bring just anybody, but that someone who will make the prom a blast for you".

"Exactly"

"So, what are you going to do about it? Go to the prom alone or not going at all?" she asked

"Of course I will be going. This is my last year at Wellgrove High! I don't want to miss it for anything!!"

"Don't worry Colt. I am sure you will find just the right person to share this unforgettable nite with"

"Let's just hope so", I said but I was doubtful.

A week has passed since and I am still with no date for the prom. I was disappointed but I know I must make the most of it. So, here I am standing outside of the shop waiting for Jas so we can choose a tuxedo for me for that night. It's already half past three o'clock. Jas was half an hour late. Just as I looked up from my wrist watch I saw her crossing the road.

"I am so sorry. Last minute mom wants me to do some errand," she apologized.

"It's okay. Let's go in now," I said. How could I be mad at her? She is such an angel to help me choose the perfect tux and she even offered to get her hairstylist sister, Elise to set my hair on that day. She even sacrificed her piano lesson time last Friday to help me get a pair of shiny leather shoe. She knew how important the prom was to me.

"So, how are things with your finding a date?" Jas asked casually while looking at tome tux.

"Still the same. You know, I am looking for that someone special but I am only left with a week before the prom day. I doubt that I will find one," I sighed

"But no matter what, I am sure you will have a blast on that night. Make it memorable, okay?" Jas said. She is such a sweet girl. Whenever she is around I feel encouraged and motivated

We look through some tuxedos and finally I settled for a white one which Jas has chosen. She said I look fabulous in them. I trust her. After all, she is my best friend.

When I got home that evening, mom was preparing dinner and Tum Tum, my younger and most irritating brother (sometimes) was setting up the dinner table.

"Hi sweetie"

"Hi mom. Is someone coming for dinner?" I asked when I noticed she is preparing a feast.

'Have you forgotten dear? Your brother is back for one week break", mom said while making a bowl of Caesar salad.

'Oh yeah… I have totally forgotten about it," I slapped my palm onto my forehead.

'Of course you have forgotten. You are just too busy with your stupid prom," Tum Tum teased

"Wait till it's your senior prom, you wouldn't have said it was stupid, "I jeered back. Tum Tums stuck out his tongue at me.

"Where is Rocky, mom?" I asked after I have made faces at Tum Tum

"He's in the room unpacking, I guessed,"

I made my way up to my bedroom and entered without knocking. It seems to startled Rocky caused he looked up suddenly.

"Hi Colt…. How have you been, man?" he asked, still busy unpacking.

"Surviving", I answered and then slumped into my bed after hanging up my tux in the wardrobe.

"You don't sound too good bro," he stopped unpacking and looked at me.

"Yeah… life sucks.

"Want to talk about it?"

I hesitated a moment before I blurted out to him, my big brother. He always has a way to make me feel better although I hate to admit it.

"You know, the senior prom is this Friday and I still have no date. I feel like a…. a… loser",


	2. Chapter 2

"What? My most wild and confident brother has no date for his senior prom? Am I hearing correctly?" Rocky laughed but immediately stopped when he saw how serious I was.

"What's the problem? All the girls turn you down? Which I don't believe. You are hot among the girls in school, I know", what Rocky has said was true. I am not popular but girls like me, what to do.

"No, the problem is, I turned them down. I want this prom, my final year prom to be special and unforgettable. I am not going to bring just any girls.

'Then, what type of girls do you have in mind?" Rocky asked. He must be thinking that I am such a difficult and demanding guy.

"Someone who share my passion and dreams, support me, encourages me and someone I feel comfortable being with", I said, lying on my back with my right hand under my head.

"Well, it's not hard to find. In fact, she is just in front of you all these time," Rocky said as a-matter-of-fact

"Rocky, what are you talking about? I don't under….." my voice trailed off. Suddenly something in my head snapped. JAS!!!!

"No Rocky, you must be kidding? How can I go to my senior prom with my best friend?" I sounded shocked.

"Why not? She is a girl. She is pretty. She is as passionate as you about music. She is nice and caring. And I heard from mom that she has been helping you getting prepared for the prom. What else could you asked for?" Rocky has a point. Besides being my best friend, she has all the qualities I was looking for. Why didn't I think about it earlier? But still… it would be strange to bring your own best friend to the prom. What would others say? What would Jas says?

'But, wouldn't it be strange to bring your own best friend to the prom?" I asked, feeling confused at the thought of it

"What you mentioned earlier was that, you are looking for that someone who can make the prom memorable for you. And the only person I can think of so far is Jas. If your main point is that, then what's the problem of bringing your best friend to the prom?

"But…. I am still not sure, Rocky",

"Well, why not you think about it. Anyway, the decision is yours. I am only giving you my opinion",

That night, while I was lying in bed, I couldn't help thinking about what Rocky has said. He was right. Besides being my best friends for all my life, Jas has been my supporter and encourager in whatever I do. She stood by me in 9th grade when one of the guys in my class accused me of cheating on the Chemistry paper. She is the only person, except my two brothers whom I can share all my secrets with without worries that it will leaked out. I can tell her everything without feeling embarrassed. Whenever she is around, I feel comfortable and confident. And what about the preparation for the prom? She has helped me a lot, not only encouraging me but making sure I would have a good time there. Jas has indeed done a lot for me throughout all these years we have been friends. How could I be so blind as not to see it? I should have notice it earlier when she sacrificed her piano time to shop for a pair of leather shoes for me. I think I know what I should do. With that, I drifted off to sleep.

The next day after school, I found Jas in the music room, practicing her piano. She is passionate about music, especially piano. She has performed a few times at our school concerts. She has that serene look on her while she plays the piano. Suddenly the music from the piano stopped. Jas turned around and saw me. She gave me a broad smile. I walked over to where is she sitting and sat on the bench opposite of her.

"Hi Colt!! What are you doing here?"

'Erm…. Just hanging around………. That was a nice rendition. What was the title of the song?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh… it's call, "All I Want of You" from the Phantom of the Opera. It is one of my fav", her eyes lit up at the mention of music. She waited for me to say something but my mouth refused to open. Finally she spoke.

"Colt, is everything okay? You seem a bit different today, like you have tons on your mind. Is it about the Prom? Don't worry too much about it. Anyway, it is in less than three days. I am sure you will have a good time. Who knows, you might meet that 'someone' there at the prom", Jas said encouragingly.

"Well, in fact I have found that someone special", I finally found my voice.

"Is it? Wow… that's great. All your worries will be gone and it will definitely be an unforgettable and memorable prom you ever had. So, who's the 'girl'? she asked teasingly, there was an excitement in her voice.

I gathered all my courage before I say "It's you!! Wouldyouliketogotothepromwithme?" I said it in such a way that it took Jas's brain a few minutes to register.

"What? Colt, you must be kidding? Who else in the world would ask their best friend to the prom?" Jas sounded shocked.

"But Jas, what's wrong with going to the prom with my own best friend?" I doubted it yesterday night with my conversation with Rocky, but not anymore. I know, she is the one.

"I think you will be my best date ever!" I said, which is the truth.

"No Colt! No way…..

"Are you afraid of what others might think?"

"No, Colt. You know I don't care what others think. It's just that…." Her voice trailed off.

"What it is then?" I demanded. My heart was racing. I have never had any intense discussion like this with Jas before

"Didn't you say before that you wanted this senior prom to be memorable? Something you will look back without regrets and with full of memories?" I nodded my head

"Do you think I could give you those?" she asked, looking so sweet and beautiful which I have never notice before.

"Of course!! I have been looking for weeks for that someone special to make the prom a remarkable night and all these while I have been looking in the wrong places. You have been there all the time and I didn't notice it. Just imagine how fun it is going to be for both of us. Going to the prom with my best friend, is anytime better than some pretty girls,"

After a moment of silence, Jas was deep in thought. She finally said:-

"Since this prom means so much to you, I will go with you. If you are not my best friend, I wouldn't have care," Jas said. I was jumping with joy and immediately dragged her out to get her a prom dress for the night.

So, I went to my senior prom with my best friend and we had an amazing time. We danced, laughed and joked. It was a magical moment. There was no special feelings for each other but a feeling of cherished was upon our hearts that night. When I drove Jas home that night, I gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. We know in our hearts that our friendship ties are stronger than ever. I have never regretted going to my senior prom with my best friend. Indeed, I cherished the friendship we have with each other

END


End file.
